Unexpected Love
by MajikkuNeko-Chan
Summary: One of Alanna's ancesters runs away to find herself in a story that will become a legand in Tortal this was writen b4 i read SotL and is scary how close the plot is. 1 year between last 2 chaps this story is taking it's time.
1. Decisions

AN: this is an original story that I tweaked to adapt it to Tortal. It is set about a hundred years before the dragons banned visits to the mortal realm and when there where the warrior maidens that Alanna and Kel read about. Please RR I want your opinion b/c this is my 1st fanfic.  
  
**~~~**  
  
Hello, I'm Lady Gweneve of Trebond and the year is 813, the year after I ran away from my home of 18 years. I ran because my father, Lord Lewis of Golden Lake, just died and my brother, Lord Rayand, took over the fief. I know what you're thinking; why hadn't my mother taken over? Well, she died when my brother and I were 6. Now my ungrateful brother said I had to be married before I could run the estate. Which is totally silly, there is no law stating a lady has to be married before she can rule, but my brother just took the estate out from under me.  
  
**~~~**  
  
"Gweneve, I called you here to tell you, I've made my decision about your staying here." After my brother told me this I knew that I wasn't going to like what was coming. "You can stay, only if you marry Lord Paupon of Trebond." See, what did I tell you? Lord Paupon, a friend of Rayond's, was just about the snobbiest person I knew.  
"I wouldn't marry Paupon if my life depended on it," there that will put a major dent in his plans.  
"Is that the way you want it? Than I will send you to the Convent." Ouch! That hurt, see, I wanted to marry but I hadn't found the right guy yet. That's when it hit me, I could run. I would take my brother's horse, and I couldn't stand the thought of Rosen, my horse, in the company of Rayand, so I took him too, and why not a dog, Chinook – the puppy that my father gave me for my last birthday. I wouldn't tell anyone where I was going, well, because I didn't know exactly where I was going. I also knew it was safer for a man to travel alone than a lady. So, I would go in disguise as a nobleman who had just bought a horse for is love, so it wouldn't be questioned why I had two horses with me.  
I hid Washingtonian, my brother's horse, in the forest and rode into town on Rosen, bought some men's clothes, said it was for my brother, rode out towards home. When I got to where I had hid Washi, I changed into the clothes I had just bought, mounted Washi, and rode out away from my greedy brother.  
  
**~~~** Raymond  
The morning after talking to my sister about Paupon, after breakfast I wanted to go for a ride. When I got to the stables, the head groom had some bad news; it seemed that someone, most likely from the court, stole both my and my sister's horses.  
After hearing this, I went straight to my sister's chambers only to be informed by her maids that Lady Gweneve wasn't there. That's when it hit me, my sister ran away, taking our horses. I asked my court mage to track her but he said that there was to much action around the castle and had to go into the mountains to meditate and scry for her. I knew that was quite dangerous and I didn't want to lose Pental, because he was the greatest mage in eastern Tortal, but I agreed it was the best thing to do, so I let him go.  
A few days later, Pental returned with news that he saw Gwen on land he didn't know, but it looked like she was heading west. I knew the only safe place west of here was the Cat's Lounge a small non-decrepit little inn and after that was Naxen, so I went to Naxen to head her off, yet when I was just outside of the village of Naxen I saw the remains of a fire, and was reminded of the City of the Gods to the north of here. I decided to search there.  
  
**~~~** 


	2. City of the Gods

**AN:** Thank you for reading and I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short; I couldn't tell it was 4 pages in my notebook. Well here's the next installment which might also be short because I have to go to band practice at 6. Well have a good read and Review. TY  
  
**_Gweneve_**  
After leaving my brother's estate, I wondered for a bit than went west towards the Cat's Lounge, a very safe place to stay at. Arriving at the Lounge I groomed the horses and went to get a room. The next morning I realized that I had to keep moving or my brother would catch me, and you know I wasn't going to let that happen. I moved on to the forest out side of Naxen.  
That night it started to rain and I heard some wolves. The horses were spooked and Chinook was anxious. The next morning I tried to build a fire to dry out my things but the rain won that battle, and I moved on to the only other safe place I had heard of, the City of the Gods.  
  
_**Rayand  
**_ I almost caught that deceitful sister of mine, than I went north to the City of the Gods. The sisters at the Mother of the Mountains convent told me that they hadn't seen my sister. So I went to the convent of the Mother of the Waters but they hadn't seen her either. So I went to the third convent and my last hope, the Mother of the Plains. The sisters there said I had just missed her and she was going to the Mother of the Waters. I thought it would take to long to tail her and went straight to the Mother of the Mountains.  
  
**_Gweneve  
_** After leaving the convent at the Mother of the Plains, instead of going to the Mother of the Waters I went to the Mother of the Mountains, which is where I got blessed.  
Right after arriving at the convent, I was greeted with great love and a warning that my brother was searching for me in the City. That night a spirit came to me and said that I was to go into the Grimhold Mountains and fight the evil that was coming to the land.  
  
**_Rayand  
_** Halfway to the Mother of the Mountains, the horse I was riding threw me and ran off, and I was destined to return home. When I reached home I received a letter from Paupon saying that he wouldn't be here till the New Year, because of some unexpected business he had to take care of. With that amount of time, I hoped my sister would return to her senses and come home.  
  
**_Gweneve_**  
Waking up, my only thought was on going to the Grimholds; oh, another thing the spirit told me was not to judge by appearances and that friendship could be found in odd places. So, I packed up and headed to the mountains. I had no idea what was going to happen or who I was going to meet, but I was forced by fate to forge ahead.

**AN:** sorry it's so short again but I felt it was a good place to stop (and my hands are getting sore). While typing I had a thought that Gwen could very well be an ancestor of Alanna and I also realized how close their paths are turning out. I also want to apologize for the simple Mary-Sueish plot but I started writing this in the 4th grade (I'm now in 10th) Please go on ahead and press that little button that says 'GO' and etell me what you think of it so far. 


	3. The Dragonlord

**AN:** Here we go two chappies in one day I must be bored. This whole story is in the air of a grandma telling to her grandchildren or someone giving an interview.  
  
**_Rayand_**  
I sent Pental to look for my sister and it was two weeks before he returned. He told me that he wasn't able to locate my sister and that she must be shrouded by some very powerful magic, but he did tell me there was an unnatural power surge in the Grimholds and it was of an unusual magic. As he left I heard him mumble something about the dragons returning.  
  
**_Gweneve  
_** When I reached the Grimholds, I had almost fallen asleep in the saddle and I actually had fallen asleep when my head hit the ground. The next morning, I woke up in a cave with some creatures that looked like VERY large lizards with wings to match, eating a large salad. After a few minutes, one of the 'lizards' noticed that I was awake and mumbled something to the others and came over to me. He was silver gray with a touch of red.  
"Hello, to answer your questions; we are dragons, and you are here because you are one of the few we can communicate with. My name is Gammarho, but you can call me Gamma and my family and I need your help," he told me, even though I heard whistles and clicks, I thoroughly understood him.  
"How can I help?" I asked. He grinned, which is something you shouldn't see, and replied, "Come with me," and started walking towards a tunnel I just than noticed.  
  
**_Paupon  
_** As I was going into the last place I saw the dragons, I realized that I would have to write to Rayand to explain my tardiness. I was in the Grimholds trying to locate the power surge for myself and the other mages of Dolce, a secret society of warlocks. That night, while I was sleeping, a vision came and a shadow told me that I was to be great and that I would find some unexpected love. When I awoke, I found myself in a cavern surrounded by Black Dragons. A small blood red dragon came forth and with a tap on my head I could hear and understand the dragons. The red dragon said," Welcome Dragonlord, I'm Sir Alphapi and you are destined to be the best Dark Dragonlord. We are lucky you have come at such a wonderful time, there is word that the White Dragons have found their own Dragonlord and he is very powerful."  
"Well, I was on my way to my own marrage and have to be at Golden Lake Manor by Yule but with your help I could make it."  
"So, you help us defeat the White Dragonlord and we will get you to Golden Lake by Yule. Is it a deal?"  
"Yes." I replied.  
"You might be a mage but the White Dragonlord is magical with a sward," Warned Alpapi.

**AN:** well short but sweet for a double posting, and b/c I have to be at school at 7. I'd like to thank my reviewers personally but it's hard to send hugs through the computer. Well keep reading and reviewing. TY 


	4. Cupboards and Conversation

**AN:** The Dark and White Dragons are sort of like secret societies, for dragons, which hold major power struggles between them selves. Each Dragon in the cult (I guess) has two names, one of two Greek symbols for use within the cult so that no one really knows who else is in the cult and the other is their family name, for example Skysong, is what they were born with. Also the last of the two Greek letters signifies whether they are Dark (pi) or White (rho) and the first is sort of like their rank, so Gammarho would be a White Dragon 3rd in command. Now on to the last pre- written chapter and I might be kind enough to use your suggestions in the future chapters so all you can do is send them to me, Cross your fingers and hope and wish, and find out.  
  
**_Gweneve  
_** In an apparent secret chamber Gamma stopped and handed me a sward and said, "Do you know how to handle a sward? Well, it doesn't matter, you do now. This is your sward. Historically the White Dragonlord is magical with a sward."  
"What is a Dragonlord? And how many of us are there?" I asked.  
"A Dragonlord is a human who can talk with dragons in our own tongue, sort of like a basilisk. There are two Dragonlords right now, the White, you, and the Dark. When there are two Dragonlords, they have to fight to determine which dragon cult will control the mountains until the next battle. There is a judge for the Battle, his title is Deltalambda and he isn't a cult member, and he is even more important than the Dragonlords."  
"What happens to me after the battle?"  
"If you are lucky and win, you rule over the dragons; if you aren't luck and lose you're dead or if you surrendered you are sent to the Chaos Realm, which is a fate worse than death."  
"I'm going to go find a place to meditate, to get ready for the work I obviously have to do."  
"No, I'll go. These are your chambers."  
  
**_Pental  
_** "I'm going to go work on my magic: spells, charms, power calls, and such."  
"Ok, just don't do any power calls or you will drain our life force."  
After Alpahpi left, I went into a small chamber that appeared to be too small for the dragons and I concluded that this must be the Dragonlord's (now mine I remembered) chamber. I looked at the walls and saw on one wall was a library, the next wall had a bed and table, the third wall was covered in lavish tapestries, and the fourth was empty, yet looked like there should be something there, my guess is that it was meant for scrying. This room is just what a mage like me would choose.  
I went to the shelves, took a couple books down, and went to the table to read. As I read, that scrying was kept catching my eye.  
  
**_Gweneve_**  
After an hour of meditation, I realized I was famished and spotted a door that I hoped lead into a small kitchen (it did.) This kitchen was way too small for the dragons to use, and searched for something to eat. When I opened the cupboards, they were empty. I thought to myself, "What good does that do?" Than I heard something plop into the cupboards, I opened one and there was some corned hash (UGH!) I closed it again and said, "Beef stew with fresh rolls and a cup of milk." When I opened the cupboard again there was exactly what I had ordered.  
When I was back at my table eating, I noticed that one of my walls was bare. All of a sudden there was an image of a man, really good-looking) on the wall and he started to talk, but I couldn't hear him. I mimed this to him and with a thunder crack; my chamber was filled with sound. He asked, "Can you hear me?" I nodded.  
He introduced himself as the Dark Dragonlord and started asking if my master was nearby, because he wanted to talk with the other Dragonlord. I had never been more insulted in my life but I said, "Wait while I go ask him." I went back into the kitchen, and waited a while before going to tell the other Dragonlord that my 'master' didn't want to bother talking to anyone until he got some sleep.  
"I'm sorry for the trouble," replied the handsome man and I figured he ended the spell because the wall was blank again.  
I made a mental note to ask Gamma about that wall, but first I laid down to get some sleep.  
  
**AN:** well there you go all that has been previously written. Remember is you give a good idea for the rest of the story I might just use it so press the 'GO' button and send it to me and hope that it will be used. Oh and If you have any questions about the story also press the 'GO' button and I'll answer them in my next chapy. Well toodles and have fun reading. 


	5. FLIGHT!

**AN:** I got a comment on the date, well actually on the year (813) and how that the story would be after Allana's time but if you read my note at the beginning you would remember that this is before the immortals were locked into the 'God's' realm. I believe it was in RotG or EM that it was stated that about 400 years ago the immortals were locked away. In the Books the date is around 456 HE or human era which I believe is how many years since the immortals were locked away. So it doesn't really matter what the date is in my story. Well thanks to PsychoLioness13 who pointed that out to me. And now on the story, which was written in one day during finals -.  
  
**_Pental_**  
After that odd conversation with the damsel through the scrying wall, I concluded that the damsel I talked to was actually the White Dragonlord and I went to find Alphapi.  
"Good morning, my Lord. How did you sleep?" Was the first thing to my ears when I entered the grand chamber where I first met the dragons the night before.  
"Non-existent, I didn't sleep. I was up all night pondering the identity of the other Dragonlord. You wouldn't happen to know who it is would you?" I asked.  
"I don't my lord. It's usual that you meet each other at the first battle." Alpha replied.  
"Well, is it possible for the White Dragonlord to be a maiden?" I inquired.  
"Not only is it possible, my lord, it's probable. The White Dragons tend to prefer ladies as their Lords, as they're more pure than men," Alpha said with scorn,"But it does make for an interesting fight."  
"Thanks for you information and please don't call me 'Lord.' I get enough of that at home and I had hoped I escaped that here with dragons. I'm going back to my chambers; I have some research to do." I replied.  
"I'll have one of the youngsters bring you some breakfast, if you wish."  
"Ok, thanks." I went back to my chamber and looked at that giant wall of books with an eager eye.  
I had pulled down several volumes of 'Advanced Dragon Magic', when I barely heard a timid knock at my door. I opened it to see a young dragon with a silver tray filled with food. She seemed scared, so I said, "Hello, who are you?"  
"I'm Etaaphapi, Alphapi is my father. I was told you wished some food be brought." She said shyly.  
"I did and thank you," I said, while she places the tray on the table. "do you want to see some magic?" I asked her, she nodded. It was simple so I made a bunch of flowers appear and I gave them to her.  
As she blushed and quickly slipped out the door, I smiled and began to bury myself in the marvelous collection of books.  
  
**_Gweneve  
_** I was woken up by a knocking at my door; I was still clothed from the night before so I said to come in. The door opened and in came Gamma's massive head.  
He asked me,"Do you want to go flying after breakfast?"  
"Flying? Isn't that dangerous?" Gamma stared at me in disbelief and I was shamed. Soon the caution left and I was exited to go flying.  
After I had eaten, Gamma and I went out on to the large hidden valley out side of the caves. He had me sit on his back just behind his wings. As he pushed off the ground, I could feel powerful muscles working beneath his tough hide. Once we were in the air, sheer bliss overtook my body, it was like nothing I had ever felt. But much too soon Gamma returned to our little valley and my dreams of flying effortlessly came crashing down.  
"How could you ever land after doing something almost miraculous?"  
"We get tired, have to eat. But the youngsters do spend a lot of time enjoying flight," Answered Gamma.  
"I wish I could fly, experience what you do, by myself."  
"Dragonlords have their own magic, it's kin to Wild Magic of animals. Maybe you can do something with that," replied Gamma.  
I scurried back to my chamber and looked at the massive collection of books on my wall and wished that all the books on dragon magic would be on my table. In a blaze of movement about fifteen large books flew off the shelves and on to my table. I looked at the stack in dismay and told myself, 'no time like the present and it's not like I'm doing anything else.' And went to get a pitcher of water.  
It took me several days to go through these books and making notes on things of interest. I had a short list of things to try but the likeliest I should be in a place quite a bit bigger than my camber. So I grabbed the book containing what I wanted ot do and went out to the valley  
  
**_Pental  
_** A few days after concluding that the other Dragonlord was female and holing myself up in books, I climbed out of the mountain of literature to realize I needed some fresh air. I was stretching out on the stoop of the grand chamber before doing my Shang style unarmed fighting when I noticed that one of the clouds was livelier than the others. As the dancing 'cloud' came closer, I realized it was a pure white dragon flying in joy, dancing with clouds as her partners.  
  
**AN:** well there you have it the product of over a year of brainstorming and one day of extra time during finals. Etaalphapi = eta -7th letter in greak alphabet, so she is the 7th child of Alphapi. Wow I just thought that up. Well thanks for reading and please be so kind as to press the 'Go' button and leave a review, your comments are appreciated. Well toodles for now and hopefully the next chapter won't take another year to write. 


	6. Disclaimer and stuff

I own everything.

Muhaha.

No. Actually I own everything about this story except the setting, which belongs to Tamora Pierce. And I'm glad that she came up with such a great world for my little story which one day won't be such a little story. Thanks to all of my 6 reviewers (I want reviewers, where can I buy reviewers) and here's a word for each of you:

**Earth-angel666** --you will get more but if the pattern continues you will only get one chappie per year so I'll try to make them worth while.

**Chibi-Biro** – Glad you liked my plot it will get more 'kick-ass' as the story goes on with the battles and such (oops just revealed too much.)

**AJ 4EVA** – this isn't my first or last piece of work and hopefully all will be as good.

**PsychoLioness13**—I discussed the date thing in one of the chapters so if you want to know look there. Slowly there is more dialogue although I have a hard time with that cause it's supposed to be a narrative. Thanks about the ranks it was one of my better ideas. Thanks Keep reading and reviewing you are such a good help.

**MJSLSBS **– There will be a lot more updates. But they will be slow as I don't have an excess of time anymore, but they will appear.

**Kuyaga** – Do you have any idea OK is in our world, it's like 100 years old and wyet I know that the time between UL and SoTL is more than 100 years but think of it as the people using OLD slang rather than new slang. Thanks for the tip anyways, any comment is appreciated.

Soon I will have more stories up it will be a while cause I am EXTREMLY busy right now with band and guard and school and trips and dad and (mind over load reboot reboot)

From know on the Thank yous will be at the end of every chapter instead of like this.

Well thanks to my readers

**_Wild Mage 007_**

Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle,

(May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back.)


	7. can't come up with good title

**AN:** Yes I know I haven't updated as much as I wanted to but I traded 30 minutes of TV, watching Raven's musical episode (it sucked), for no TV today (stupid of me). So I have plenty of time today to write. It was either write this or read 'A Name of Her Own' – really good historical fiction – for my history class it was a really hard choice, but to your delight it was writing that won out. Next day I got distracted (had to go get the mail) and never wrote this but I will now.  
  
**Pental**

After seeing the white dragon dancing in the air, I went to ask Alpha about some things I dug up in my research.  
"Alpha, can you answer some questions I have from my reading?"

"Sure, my lord, what do you need to know?" he replied. We discussed some magical theories I had found for a while than my hunger got the best of me and I asked Alpha if there was some place I could get some thing to eat.

"Have you even explored your chambers, my lord? You have your own kitchen and magic cabinets that will bring you what you want." Alpha replied with a bit of humor.

"Thank you," as I started to walk out of the chamber I remembered something,"Alpha, who is the pure white dragon?"

"Pure white dragon, my lord? I know of no white dragon, even among the White Dragons, there hasn't been one in several centuries. You must be hungry to have thought you saw a white dragon. Go, eat and get some sleep too." I felt that Alpha wasn't telling me the whole truth, but I left to experiment with my kitchen cabinets.  
  
**Alpha**

When the Dark Dragonlord asked me about the white dragon, a chill sent shivers through my whole body. The appearance of a white dragon signifies a great change in our lives, usually a great interference by the gods and total power to the side of the gods choosing, not good for us Dark Dragons. A memory crossed my mind; about 5,000 years ago a white dragon appeared at the Dragon's Battle and turned into a warrior maiden that was the White Dragonlord, that year the Dark Dragons lost our dominance in the Wars for a few hundred years and our Lord always lost but slowly we regained power.

What confuses me is how a human could change in and out of dragon shape, it has only happened only three times before that Battle and it hasn't happened since, but in each story the dragonshaper was assimilated by a Dragonlord and they were pure dragons, all one color – white for the White Dragons or black for the Dark Dragons. Another weird thing is how in those four times three were white and only one, it seems that the gods were meddling in our affairs and padding the scales in the White's favor. That was too much thinking and I needed to fly to clear my mind, so I soon found myself looping between the clouds.  
  
**Gweneve**

As I landed and changed back to my human form I noticed that Gamma was standing in the interence to the cavern.

"Congratulations, you discovered a way to fly on your own, and given us a great surprise in the process. There is something you must hear. Please come with me this will take awhile so we will need to be comfortable. You must be tired and hungry after your flight; we will get you something to eat. Come, come, my Lady." He said with a hint of fear masked behind even more respect than I normally got. I was confused but I went with him. As he talked I learned that I had just had done a thing that had only been done four times in living dragon memory and gave the White Dragons certain victory. And the Dragons (both White and Dark) will believe me as a goddess and that the gods are dipping their fingers into the dragon's affairs, which happen even to dragons, and gave a stir to the favor of the Dragon's with the Dragonshaper. I couldn't comprehend all of this so I went to my chambers and I was asleep as soon as I saw my bed.  
  
**Pental**

After the conversation with Alpha, I went to my rooms and after getting a delicious venison steak out of the cabinets, I wondered if the shelves worked the same way. I was right and I got a book on shapeshifting and settled down to dinner and a book. I soon discovered that what I was reading was the work of the only Dark Dragonlord to be a dragonshifter and that I could easily accomplish the same goal. I went out to the barren plain to attempt the dragonshifting and about five minutes later I was soaring over the mountains in the dragon shape that felt so natural and I understood why the white dragon was dancing with the clouds; the joy of flying is indescribable, the feeling of weightlessness in the huge body speaks to the soul of the flyer and removes thoughts from the mind in the same way as meditation but much easier for the body.  
  
**AN:** Yes I know that the gods said that no mortal could return from immortal shape, but let's say that they said that because of the Dragon Wars, the strife between Dark and White Dragons, and the mess the Dragonlords made when they returned to civilization and changed between shapes. I read the AN from the last chapter and I realized that I promised this chapter in under a year and I did that but in my mind I meant to do this in mid June so it's a month and a half late but it didn't take a year that it took me to write the other chapters. Oh for personal notes read the last chapter but any new reviewers' notes will be in the next chapter. So just one last blessing; May the wind be at your back and filling your sails. **_WM _**


End file.
